toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Krakozhia
Krakozhia has a centrally-planned economy similar to the one in Tabi'atstan and other Tabi'atstani bloc states. History Sectors of the economy Agriculture Energy and mineral resources Mining Coal Oil and natural gas Metals and nonmetals Industry and manufacturing Steel industry Automotive industry Chemical industry Plastics industry Electronics industry Other industries Services Major Krakozhian companies *Asociacija za Avtomotiva Firmi - Automobile manufacturer *LP Bělokatka - Wine company *Central Administration of the Shipbuilding Industry - Shipbuilding company *Državny Aviacija Zavod - Aircraft manufacturer *Damek-Pošta - Mail order company *LP Delikatny Tkanina "Aleksei Petok" Letovo-Vrhofoshnya - Clothing manufacturer *Državny Trgovati Organizacija - Retail chain *Dynów - Food manufacturer *LP Fabrika Azot Byschderitz - Chemical manufacturer *LP Fabrika Hemikalija Milyrov Sedov - Chemical manufacturer *Fabrika Legky Avtomobil - Automobile manufacturer *LP Fotkahemikalija Kombinat Volken - Photography and imaging company *Gierczak Auto - Automobile manufacturer *Gierczak Works - Industrial conglomerate *LP Hemikombinat Bagnozem - Chemical manufacturer *Izdateljstvo Ustrojstvo - Book publisher *Južny Fabrika Steel Works - Metalworks and defence contractor *K. Brodský - Food manufacturer *Kameno - Automobile manufacturer *Klisur - Food manufacturer *LP Nazskoljce - Automobile manufacturer *LP Kombinat Komptomat - Electronics manufacturer *LP Krakozy Gramofonska Ploča Tikomira Muza - Music and entertainment *Krilo Masojedy - Aircraft manufacturer *KSJ - Tram and locomotive manufacturer *PGMiUR Pegaz - Food manufacturer *Medžavan Aircraft - Aircraft manufacturer *Motansk Shipyard - Shipbuilding company *NPZPK Ponižgora - Shoe manufacturer *Objedtra - Electronics manufacturer *LP Optika Prodavnica Dvorměsto "Valeriy Drugov" - Optics manufacturer *Radio i Telekomunikacija Tehnologija - Electronics manufacturer *Ščetkyno Shipyard Karl Tikomski - Shipbuilding company *Sevigos - Catering company *LP Speciaľny Sportivny Obuvki Vysokleubna - Clothing manufacturer *LP Kombinat Speciaľny Tehnologija Ljudlěs - Defence contractor *LP Kombinat Sbirati Vtorny Surovy Material - Recycling *Spotrě - Retail chain *Tevikom - Electronics manufacturer *LP Tęžky Mašinostrojeńje Kombinat Valery Nikolayev - Machine manufacturer *Timisovsky Oružje - Defence contractor *Timisovsky Oružje Gyomarek Brod - Defence contractor *TKAK Bismut - Mining company *Tovarna Mašina a Voz Rěkvilic - Automobile manufacturer *Transtore - Retail chain *Varchevo Fabrika Motorcikl - Motorcycle manufacturer *Venčeska ZPK Venkož - Shoe manufacturer *Verf Ljudij Strělev - Shipbuilding company *Verf Morjsko-Vojenny Shipyard - Shipbuilding company *Verf Poseídon Rěkvilic - Shipbuilding company *Verf Semyrov - Shipbuilding company *Verf Vòzhodny Shipyard - Shipbuilding company *Vetr Conovik - Aircraft manufacturer *LP Vozilo i Lovny Oružji Valery Nikolayev - Defence contractor and motorcycle manufacturer *Zavod Tęžky Inženerstvo Mokowitz na Žalý - Defence contractor *ZPO Jadzia - Clothing manufacturer *ZPO Vjodra - Clothing manufacturer Currency One zloty is equivalent to approximately US$0.35. Banking system Krakozhian reforms of the banking system began in July 1989, when two savings banks were formed separate from the central bank. In late 1991, the monobank system was broken up and a two-tier system was created with the formation of twelve commercial banks established along regional lines, with the banks also being given a greater role in management and credit allocation by the government. A specialised bank for long term finance and three banks specialising in foreign exchange were also created. Central planning Short-term planning Five-year plans Planning mechanisms Private sector Category:Krakozhia Category:Economy of Krakozhia